Pokemon Emerald: Owari's Adventure
by AdventureRick
Summary: When Owari leaves Littleroot Town to explore the Hoenn region, ancient creatures start to awaken (IN PROGRESS)
1. Chapter 1

Owari struggled to get up. His legs and back ached from the odd position he had been sleeping in. He then glanced over to the clock as his eyes began to bug out of his head.

"8:00! I'm going to be late" He yelled as he scrambled to his feet and began to get dressed. Today was Owari's big day to present himself to Professor Birch, the professor of the Hoenn region. He scrambled to put on his clothes and looked in the mirror.

"Something is missing…" Owari though as he looked deeper into the mirror and the moment he thought he was not missing anything, he remembered his Pokéball that he would capture his very first Pokémon in. He really could not wait. His eyes glowed with excitement. His body would not stop shaking as he was to change his life forever in a few Hours. His intention was to run out the door, but his mom pulled him aside.

"Owari, dear!" Mom sort of yell - called to him.

"Yes Mom?" Owari responded.

"I need to give you something!" she yell - called to him in response.

"Okay!" Owari yelled back.

When Owari was down the stairs she seemed to be staring at the screen. Her eyes captivated in the screen's eerie glow.

"Come quick!" she said. She was yelling now.

Owari raced down with such speed where a Dodrio would have started crying.

"You missed it!" She yelled really loud.

"Dad was on TV!" She said loud enough where a Banshee was outmatched. "She is sure good at screaming…" Owari thought with embarrassment, sadness and overall surprise.

"Dad's always on the TV…" Owari mumbled. After all, his dad was always on the News. He was the champion.

Owari sighed and grabbed some cereal, totally forgetting about the time. He gently flowed the cereal into his bowl and began eating. He hated cereal with Moo Moo Milk. He was just never a fan of putting milk on cereal. It's just gross.

Owari began to slowly cherish the taste of Feebas Flakes, when his mom screamed (again) to head out the door because he was going to be late for his meeting with Professor Birch. His eyes began to widen as he dropped his spoon into his bowl of Feebas Flakes.

"See-ya mom!" Owari called as he left for the professor's. Owari was sprinting so fast, he didn't even hear a response.

Owari continued down a small pathway that was extremely faded. Even though he thought he was going in the wrong direction. He kept on walking down the path until a small building came into sight. When Owari ran as fast as he could to the entrance, he was marveling at the beauty of the structure.

**Chapter 2 is a bit longer :P**

**-AdventureRick**


	2. Chapter 2

Owari mouth went to the shape of a large and wide O. The building looked absolutely fantastic. It was shaped like an Observatory or Rotunda. Inside the clean glass windows were rows and rows of scientific equipment, with Pokémon scurrying about. Owari was entranced in the odd and beautiful architecture of the Laboratory when suddenly, out of no where, A young woman rushed past him and opened the doors to the lab, very swiftly brushing Owari's shoulder.

"Someone's in a rush.." Owari mumbled.

Owari slowly walked over to the doors, put his hands on the cold metal of the bar. When he opened the door, a slight creaking sound was made, but the whirring of the computers and equipment were almost deafening.

"HELLO?!" Owari yelled into the lab, definitely not beating out the sound of the Lab equipment. Screaming

"HELLO?!" Owari yelled even louder, attracting the attention of a few scientists with ear plugs. They just look at him and look back at their work, with their faces a little confused

"HELLO?!" Owari screamed with such might, all of the scientists took off their ear plugs and looked at him. Even some of the equipment stopped whining and even the Pokémon looked up at him with curious eyes. Just then, a man in what looked like his 60s turned around.

"What?" The old scientist said, breaking the awkward silence between the scientists and Owari.

"Did someone say something?" the old scientist said looking around. Once the old scientists eyes laid down on Owari, his eyes sort of widened and his mouth into a smile.

"So, you're Owari?" The Old Scientist said, with a tinge of enthusiasm in his wrinkly mouth. Owari could also hear a bit of hoarseness in his voice

"Lucky Guess" Owari said, rudely. The Middle aged girl was standing next to him, glaring at Owari.

"Come here, Owari" The Old Scientist said as if he were whispering.

"You are here for a Pokémon, I presume? Wait! I forgot to tell you my name!" The Old Scientist said in one breathe.

"The names Professor Birch!" he said with a grin on his face. Owari's mouth dropped.

"This guy is _The_ Professor Birch?" Owari thought. This guy just looks like a crazy old man.

"Come here, Owari" The Professor said. Owari slowly made his way to the center of the rotunda. He then looked down at the small bowl Birch had just picked up. Owari then noticed three Pokéballs inside of the little electronic bowl.

"Choose one" Professor Birch said with a warm smile across his lips. Owari was actually a little afraid. What if he chooses the wrong Pokémon? What if his Pokémon does not like him? How will this decision affect his life?" These questions were all swimming around in Owari's head.

"There are 3 Pokémon, Owari. One is named Torchic, who is a fire-type. Another is named Mudkip, a water-type Pokémon. Lastly is Treecko, a grass-type Pokémon. Which do you choose?" Professor Birch said.

"Ummm…" Owari's thoughts were swimming. Which one should he choose?

"Mudkip!" Owari bursted. This was one of Dad's Pokémon. Dad loved water-type Pokémon.

"Mudkip it is then!" Birch yelled. Owari noticed something about the girl behind him. She was looking a little sickly.

"What is it? Oh yes, this is my granddaughter, Sapphire." Birch said.

"Hello." she said, looking sick.

"Oh Sapphire, are you still sad about Ruby?" Birch said, with a small crook in his mouth, indicating that he was sad. Sapphire nodded. Well, Ruby got the Legendary Pokémon Groudon 4 years ago Sapphire! how are you still sad about him going missing!" Birch exploded.

"Ruby's starter was Mudkip…" She said grimly. "Whoever Ruby is, He or she must have been a real friend of Sapphire." Owari thought.

"Well, it cannot be helped." Said Birch.

"Ruby made his decision to leave Hoenn and that is that." Birch continued. Birch looked back at Owari.

"Well, take Mudkip!" Birch said with his voice loud and clear. Birch must be really crazy. Owari took his Mudkip and fast-walked out of the lab, scared by this strange old man. Owari opened the Pokéball and let out Mudkip. His Mudkip had an unmistakable Aquamarine color on his back.

Owari walked around the lab and continued down another path that is said to lead to Route 101.

"Goodbye Littleroot Town, Hello Hoenn!" Owaki yelled knowing that Littleroot Town was in Hoenn. He then decided to change his words.

"I mean… Goodbye Littleroot Town, Hello REST OF Hoenn!" Owaki yelled with lots of excitement in his lungs.

**Chapter 2 :D Tell me how you think of it**

**-AdventureRick**


	3. Chapter 3

As the air filled Owari's lungs, he entered Route 101. There was a small dimness in the trees as there was a cool feeling in the shade of the tall oaks. Owari just smiled and turned his gaze to the sky. It was open and large, almost no clouds in sight as the sun comfortably warmed Owari's slightly pale skin. He still watched the sky as a small dot appeared next to a cloud. Owari was getting curious so he kept on watching as the dot got larger Owari eventually found the shape of the dot. It was a line, and after closer inspection, Owari discovered the line in the sky to be green. Owari was mildly confused.

"What the heck is that thing?" Owari thought. Just then, the line's size expanded so large that Owari noticed rectangular spikes on the creature's body. Owari recognized the green creature, as a noticeable Pokémon. The Pokémon's slender body and dragon head looked gorgeous, a like flying emerald. Owari was simply captivated in awe of the creature, he forgot to take another step into the forest. When the Green Dragon Pokémon was gone, Owari put his left foot into the waist-high tall grass. He peered into the thick brush, because his mother (known Pokémon champion) told him that Pokémon appear in the grass. That was how she caught her world-famous Odd-Colored Suicune that beat my father's Milotic. Owari got out of his memories and kept his face low in the bushes. As if right on cue, a small red worm appeared out of the grass, Owari knew it was a Wurmple because of the distinctive spikes on it's back and that he usually sees on their backs. He discovered them when he used to play outside with an old neighbor who moved to Lilycove when Owari got a little older. Owari quickly escaped the presence of the Wurmple and escaped the patch of grass on the other side. Owari sighed.

"This is going to be a long trip to Oldale Town…" Owari said, exasperated after only on the second patch of grass.

**About 30 Minutes Later…**

Owari was utterly exhausted. His arms ached from throwing the Pokéball at the wild Pokémon, he battled a trainer, He ran into at least 20 wild Pokémon. Owari slowly made his way to the Pokémon Center and sort of shuffled to the desk.

"Would you like me to heal your Pokémon?" The Nurse at the front said.

"YES PLEASE" Owari said loudly with a little bit of annoyance in his voice. He then handed her his Mudkip.

"Thank you! Come again!" She said politely.

"Oh, so you want my Pokémon to faint?" he mumbled in exhaustion while exiting the Pokémon Center. He was about to go to Route 102 when a Scientist was intensively starting at a blank spot in the ground.

"What the heck are you doing?" Owari said.

"Researching…" The Scientist replied as if it was obvious.

"What are you RESEARCHING?" Owari said. He was losing his patience.

"WELL, not 1 hour ago, a rare Pokémon walked here." The Scientist said with his eyes glowing.

"This is the second time a Latias has brushed her feet on the ground. Something must have hit it when it was going at it's supersonic speeds." The Scientist said getting progressively excited. Owari decided he didn't care and went north of Oldale Town to Route 103. He walked right up the path and through the brush until a Wingull appeared in the grass.

"What the HECK?" Owari called.

"Why on earth is a Wingull in the GRASS?"

"IT FLIES!" he yelled. Owari got lucky. that was the only wild Pokémon that appeared in the Route. He began to smell the fresh scent of water. He sent out his little clueless and everlasting cute Mudkip.

"Isn't this awesome?" He said to Mudkip, expecting no answer. Mudkips pupils only dilated at the mention of his name. Owari just pursed his lips. He knew that across this river, was Route 110. The only way to get there was to teach your Pokémon how to surf, which was only obtainable after beating Norman, the Gym Leader from Petalburg City. His wife also lived in Littleroot Town. She was really nice, but always had a distant look in her eyes, as if she was waiting for someone.

"Time to go!" He said. He didn't want to put his Mudkip back in the Pokéball. He was just too cute.

**About 20 Minutes Later…**

Owari was possibly one of the most stressed out people in the world.

"So… Many… Zigzagoons…" Owari whispered in sheer frustration. He continued to the Pokémon Center and rudely told the Nurse to heal his Pokémon. He then noticed how comfortable the Pokémon Center was. It had little couches for people to sit in, It had about 15 people in it. Each had their own Pokémon. One even had a Gallade. Owari always marveled at the sight of Psychic Pokémon. They were his favorite.

"Hello?" The Nurse said, breaking Owari's trance.

"Here is your Mudkip! he is doing well!" She said happily.

"Uhhh… Thanks…" Owari said with his brows furrowed. She was sort of scary. Owari stepped out of the Pokémon Center and into the fresh air again.

"Outside is _definitely_ more friendly than in there." Owari thought. He decided to check if that crazy Scientist was still there. Owari grinned. He ran across the tracks of the Latias and made sure to stomp on it for good measure. He then continued into the forest. Owari then remembered the Pokéball he was keeping for his first caught Pokémon. He decided he would use it in this forest. Owari began to avoid the sights of trainers and avoid them completely with thoughts of him being a ninja and (What he thought was) cartwheeling around the Bug Catchers. Owari knew this was going to be extremely stressful and picked up his Mudkip. He was at the beginning of a large patch of grass. Owari was carefully stepping into the grass when a Pokémon appeared.

"No way…" Owari said with his eyes widened.

**Chapter 3. I hope y'all like it :D**

**-AdventureRick**


End file.
